Visitando el Futuro
by Soy tuya
Summary: Danny visita a el maestro del tiempo pero algo sucede mal, es succionado por un portal y enviado a un lugar desconocido -Donde estoy?- pregunto observando a su alrededor - Quien eres? Y que haces en mi castillo?-pregunto la voz de una mujer desde la oscuridad . DXS
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi historia desde Wattpad, espero que les guste, planeo una tres historias entrelazadas con esta

La otra historia que poseía en Wattpad era el Pirata Fantasma lastimosamente esa no podrá continuar por falta de ideas

un hermoso día el sol estaba en alto y se podía escuchar cantar a los pájaros

\- Sabes creo que este a sido un gran día- un niño de ojos azules le dijo a su novia que estaba acostada sobre el pecho de su novio desde hace dos años

\- si, pero todavía tienes que ir con Clockword se lo prometiste- respondió sin querer moverse

\- si, creo que lo he pospuesto por mucho tiempo- respondo sin apartar los ojos de el cielo - pero prometo regresar para nuestra cita esta noche - respondió levantándose de su posición

La niña de ojos morados lo miro desde su lugar en el pasto debajo de el gran roble del parque de Amity el cual ellos llamaban su lugar especial, ellos hacían esto desde que empezaron salir hace dos años venían a observar las nubes, estrellas o simplemente a besarse

\- Me honrarías con tal placer Oooh gran Danny Phantom- dijo de en tono burlesco y una sonrisa maliciosa

-Solo una vez, Sam solo fue una vez - respondió con un puchero en su linda cara

-vamos Danny sabes que fue gracioso, quien hubiera adivinado que te hubiera ese motonero halla si tú gran fan y se detuviera en medio de la calle- dijo de manera despreocupada

No era raro que los detuviera a mitad de la calle o los interrumpieron en medio de una cita después de todo ella Sam Manson estaba saliendo con Danny Fenton también conocido como Danny Phantom

-fue tan ...- se detuvo a pensar una palabra para definir tal situación- vergonzoso viste como todos los automovilistas me vieron-

\- Estuve muy ocupada viendo tu cara - contesto para luego estallar en risas

\- Bien sabes esto ya no es divertido mejor me voy, nos vemos en la noche- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente cuando su novia detuvo sus risas

Salió volando el dirección del portal Fenton con un rápido saludo a sus padres e informando de sus intenciones se dirigió hacia el castillo de su viejo amigo

\- hola, Clockword lo siento no pude llegar ayer- dijo Danny al entrar al castillo y ubicarse en frente de la gran pantalla

Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, todo estaba en silencio era algo raro se suponía que lo estaría esperando ... Un portal de remolinos verdes y azules apareció parecía inestable

El portal empezó a hacerse más y más grande y conforme su tamaño crecía más inestable se volvía, solo se quedó quieto tratando de adivinar que era eso y en un momento a otro el portal empezó a succionar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor quiso luchar contra esa fuerza pero fue en vano lo succionó cerrándose y llevándose a Danny Phantom con el.

En una esquina observando la escena estaba el maestro del tiempo y lo único que pronunció fue - Todo es como debería de ser - y con eso desapareció

Le dolía la cabeza no sabía dónde estaba - que pasó- se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y no pudo ver nada más que no oscuridad hasta que deslumbro una puerta donde por la parte inferior se observaba luz se dirigió así allí abriendo la puerta

Quedó asombrado, estaba en un castillo

Las paredes de color blanco con adornos y bordes negras, plateadas y moradas pudo observar el techo de los pasillos y vio pequeñas constelaciones echas con gemas muy valiosas por el enorme pasillo debí de ser honesto era hermoso

Conforme camino por el pasillo una puerta llamo su atención era de color celeste cielo contrastaba con todo el esquema de colores ya utilizados con gemas preciosas esparcidas por lo largo de la puerta haciendo el honor al viejo refrán la curiosidad mató al gato en este caso fantasma

Entrando a la habitación lo primero que noto fue que era una habitación de una niña pequeña al juzgar por los juguetes esparcidos no debería tener más de seis años logro distinguir una cama pequeña con una niña, no logro ver su rostro pero se notaba confirme su respiración subía y baja que tenía un sueño placentero quiso acercarse pero algo se lo impidió

Observando sus pies pudo ver pequeñas enredaderas que se aferraban a sus pies y comenzaban a subir por sus piernas – Que es esto?- dijo a nadie en particular tratando de mantener su volumen de voz bajo para no despertar a la pequeña niña

Trato de salir de ellas pero se aferraban más a el trato de volverse intangible pero no lo logro las enredaderas atacaron y lo envolvieron completamente lo único q pudo escuchar fue - nadie dañará a mi bebe- en que se había metido ...

Todo estaba oscuro no escuchaba nada a su alrededor pero sintió que la presión de sus ojos, boca y oídos no existían lentamente abrió los ojos se encontró con un gran salón poco iluminado observo por todos lados, enfrente de el pudo ver un trono con una persona situado allí solo se lograba distinguir sus piernas que no eran de ayuda

\- Donde estoy ?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor

\- Quien eres y que haces en mi castillo? - pregunto la voz de una mujer desde la oscuridad

\- Soy Danny Phantom- seguramente habrían escuchado de el y si ese no era el caso Sam lo mataría por llegar tarde a su cita

\- mentira - resonó una voz fuerte y masculina desde el trono - ¿ Quien eres ?- y ahora sí la sala se iluminó y se pudo ver frente a frente era mas musculosa Pero no demasiado sus rasgos duros y una corona verde flotaba encima de el, su rostro lo conocía pero no sabía de donde - ahora te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿ Quien eres y que hacías en la habitación de mi hija - sus ojos brillando fuertemente en verde

Realmente no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso pero - la última vez que revise yo era Danny Phantom - regresa - y sobre tu hija... ¡ no se en donde estoy !- está enojado todo había ido tan bien en su día hasta ahora y solo quería regresará casa y prepararse para su cita con Sam entonces sus ojos ardieron en verde igual que su contraparte

Respiro profundo ya no tenía 18 allá después de todo tenía veintiocho años - si dices ser quien eres ¿Cómo llegaste aquí ? Y ¿ Cómo se que es verdad ?- podría ser que Clockword lo trajera aquí y no le había avisado de su nueva visita Cómo siempre

\- No lo sé, un momento estaba con Clockword y luego un remolino verde se habría y aparecía en una habitación todo estaba oscuro... - sabía que estaba divagando pero es que todo esto le resultaba frustrante

\- Clockword - la voz de la mujer interrumpió sus argumentos no la había volteado a ver desde que la sala se iluminó y ahora la veía a la perfección era la creatura más bella que pudo existir realmente deslumbrante estaba parada a la par del hombre imponente y hermosa cabello largo hasta la cintura una figura de reloj de arena portaba un largo vestido negro y en su cabeza una diadema con joyas esos ojos morados que harían a más de una persona suplicar, no sabía porqué pero le recordaba a Sam

El hombre se dirigió a ella sus ojos encontrándose parecían tener una discusión solo con la mirada y eso le hacía pensar hace cuánto que se conocían

La mujer levantó una mano y las enredaderas lo soltaron al parecer su conversación salió muy bien su rostro lo volteo a ver y sonrió y si creía que antes era hermosa ahora no tenía palabras para describirla

\- bueno hola Danny - le sonrió - puedo llegar a ser algo paranoica, pero quién no lo sería si encuentra a un adolescente en la habitación de su pequeña niña - su mirada tan suave y dulce

\- está bien, pero podrían decirme en donde estoy - pregunto observando a su alrededor, paredes lisas blancas muy parecidas al de los pasillos una gran alfombra gris desde las puertas hasta el trono que ahora podía ver eran tres, uno pequeño del mismo celeste cielo de la puerta y un trono morado oscuro a la izquierda de donde el hombre está sentado

\- estás en la zona fantasma - contesta sentándose en el trono morado - en la castillo Phantom- y espera que esa información se filtre en su cabeza y sabe que cuando sus ojos se abren más de lo que es posible a captado la idea - es el futuro - revela

\- y antes de que preguntes yo soy tu en el futuro también el rey de la zona fantasma y ella - voltea a ver a la mujer con una mirada de cachorrito - es Sam la reina de la zona fantasma- termina con un suspiro

Está tratando de procesar todo él es el rey Fantasma, el rey de la zona fantasma y Sam ella ... Dios esto era demasiado parecían felices algo paranoicos con todo el asunto de la habitación de su hija ... Espera el tiene un hija

\- wow - es todo lo que puede decir se pasa la mano por el pelo

\- vamos déjame darte una habitación para que puedas dormir y mañana vallamos a la guarida de mecanismo - dijo Sam

\- es de noche ya, tenía una cita con Sam- mira a Sam y luego a su mayor

\- por supuesto que tendrás problemas cuando vuelvas - responde su yo mayor con una sonrisa y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente a Sam quien en respuesta solo rueda sus ojos - vamos Sam - se ríe

\- No le prestes atención vamos - dice guiándolo hacia afuera - hoy dormirá en el sillón - dice más fuerte para que el otro Danny escuché al salir del salón puede escuchar un Sam de parte de su yo mayor, una pequeña sonrisa se graba en su rostro

\- entonces estamos ... ¿ Casados ? - no sabe cómo entablar una conversación

\- Si Danny, que más creías que podía pasar había alguien más en mente - se estaba metiendo en su cabeza eso era lo que ella hace mejor

\- por supuesto que no, podrías adelantarme algo de nuestra vida - la verdad es q se moría por saber cómo era su vida - como es posible de que sea el Rey - era sub- realista

\- Eres un gran rey Danny así como un buen padre- seguían caminando por los pasillos el siguiendo sus pasos de cerca- en cuanto a como sucedió no puedo decirte - llegando a una habitación abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar - hablaremos de esto mañana en el desayuno a las siete en punto, duerme Danny- y con eso salió de la habitación dejándolo solo

Observo la habitación tenía una gran cama con un dosel con tonos cafés, verdes y anaranjados en una esquina un montón de máquinas, cables y tecnología en el escritorio a la par un montón de planos, un ropero y dos libreros con una gran cantidad de ellos con tema de matemáticas fórmulas de programación un buró con fotos esparcidas

Acercándose al buró pudo notar las fotos de el equipo Phantom pero la mayoría era de Tucker con alguien más con el con Sam con Jazz su familia, está es la habitación de Tucker

Decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para procesar esto además estaba muy cansado mañana podía tener un ataque de pánico

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cama - Solo espero que mañana sea un mejor día - en un segundo estaba profundamente dormido

Se despertó temprano su ropa para el día ya estaba en su mesita de noche y con una ducha rápida, ropa nueva se aventuró rumbo al comedor sorprendentemente logro encontrarlo solo para encontrar en el a un Sam muy despierta y una niña pequeña a la par hablando con ella

\- entonces esa niña me pasó la pelota y con un gran salto logré encestar la pelota- dijo alegremente - y ganamos mami- sonrió tomando un bocado de su comida - luego... La .. nos ... Llamo - hablaba mientras masticaba

\- Ellie, no hables con la boca llena - regaño Sam

\- lo siento mami - respondió cuando logro tragar su desayuno - entonces la ... - fue cuando la niña pequeña lo noto - hola ! - grito extasiada - ¿ Quien eres? , ¿Eres amigo de mi papá? , Me llamo Elle abreviatura de Daniella, ¿ Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?¿ Quieres panqueques de desayuno?- pregunto con algo de rapidez aunque Danny le entendió a la perfección

\- Ellie - advirtió Sam

\- lo siento- dijo dándole otro mordisco a su comida

\- disculpa que mi Danny no pueda estar a aquí, se a ido a discutir tu asunto con Clockword, mientras el lo arregla por qué no desayunas - y por primera vez pudo ver a los sirvientes del Castillo, decidiendo sentarse a la par de Sam los sirvientes le sirvieron y se fueron

\- no te preocupes por eso, ellos no tienen alma son ectoplasma de los alrededores manipulados por la corona - sonrió - Ellie come más despacio te vas a enfermar - informo a su pequeña niña con la sonrisa más tierna que Danny la había visto dar a alguien

\- Eres una buena madre- dejando salir sus pensamientos con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

\- Gracias - rio - sabes quién es Ellie verdad - lo vio negar con la cabeza - la conoces como Daniella Phantom -

\- Como?, La última vez que la Vi tenía 15 años - que le abra pasado

\- a los 15 años su crecimiento se detuvo vino a nosotros buscando ayuda tiempo despues, la llevaste con Frosbit se descubrió que había un gran problema con su ADN faltaba un porcentaje considerable que el ectoplasma en ella trato de llenar pero no fue suficiente- soltó un suspiro - Tu ADN ya no era suficiente necesitaba una madre y yo me ofrecí, le implantaron mi ADN, no predecimos que su edad física cambiaría para estar acordé con su edad mental y ella renació con tres años - hizo una pausa, observando a la niña que comía tranquilamente a la par por un momento - no podíamos dejarla sola, después de todo en cierta forma era nuestra hija así que la lleve devuelta con nosotros, en ese momento compartíamos un apartamento - puso los ojos en blanco al predecir su pregunta

\- y después todo se hizo más grande, teníamos una hija, tuvimos que aprender como criar a una niña no recordaba nada de los años posteriores, Frosbit cree que cuando cumpla la edad con la cual Vlad la creo ella recordara , no me gusta esa idea - se encogió de hombros - sabes cuándo creímos que habíamos dominado esto de ser padres aparecen casi la mitad de los habitantes de la zona fantasma en nuestra puerta diciendo que eras el siguiente rey de la zona - se rio

\- Fue un año muy loco - termina

Danny que hasta ahora había estado escuchando atentamente y procesando todo esto era su vida ... Parecía sacada de un cuento barato no ¿?

\- yo... - no sabía cómo responder a eso

\- tranquilo Danny come - sugirió Sam, se paro de su asiento para estar más cerca de Danny pero de repente se sentía tan mareada todo le daba vueltas y luego todo oscuro

Danny fue rápido la vio apunto de tocar el suelo y se apresuro a sostenerla en sus brazos

\- MAMI - la niña corrió a dónde Danny sostenía a su mamá - ¿ qué le pasó ? - las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

\- ve a llamar a tu papá, ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo - no conocía aquí no sabía q hacer como ayudarla

\- pero... - dudo no querría dejarla

\- ve a buscarlo, el la sabrá ayudar- y la vio salir corriendo


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba entrando a el castillo con Tucker siguiéndolo de cerca, había ido a buscar a Mecanismo ya sabía porque lo había ido a buscar y le había dicho que dentro de un día más podría volver a su tiempo, tampoco explico por qué estaba aquí pero ya tenía una solución, se había encontrado con Tucker de regreso a casa en su mochila jet decidiendo ir juntos al castillo,y poder contarle sobre su visitante nuevo

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir las puertas del Castillo su pequeña niña salió volando con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes

\- PAPI - grito al verlo allí , sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el estado de su hija

Ellas lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza sollozando en su camisa - ¿ Qué pasa princesa? - pregunto tratando de calmarla, no lograba en tender nada de lo que decía

\- Mami, comedor -eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejarla en los brazos de Tucker y salir volando, encontró a su joven yo con un Sam inconsciente en sus brazos

Voló hacia ellos y recogió a su esposa acunando su rostro contra su pecho la llevo a su habitación para revisarla noto que solo se había desmayado no tenía ningún golpe y solo necesitaba dormir más, así que dejándola en su habitación dormida tranquilamente se dirigió a consolar a su pequeña princesa

Estaban en su habitación con un joven Danny y un Tucker asustado su yo más joven abrazando a la niña y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, levantó su rostro le susurro algunas palabras a la niña, ella salto de el joven Dannypara abrazarse a el

\- ya mi princesita, mamá está bien, está durmiendo en este momento - esa información iba para todos en la habitación

\- Estábamos ... Y luego...no despertaba ... No ..salí ...- apenas hablaba está sollozando

\- shhh, quieres ir a ver a mamá- tal vez así se tranquilizarla, la sintió asentir contra su pecho y saliendo de la habitación con la niña todavía en sus brazos se dirigió a su habitación

Llegaron y acercó a la niña a su mamá subiendoa en la cama, ella alargó la mano hacia el rostro de su mamá acunando su rostro pero rápidamente quitó su mano cuando su mamá empezaba a despertar, volteado a ver a su papá lo vio asentir y se acercó a su mamá abrazándola con su cabeza en el pecho y escuchando los latidos de su mamá de manera tranquilizadoras, sintiéndola abrazarla y sentarse sobre la cama

Era una imagen muy tierna tenía que admitir Danny

\- ¿ Qué pasó? - le pregunto a su esposa que acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de su hija

\- No se - se encogio de hombros

\- te llevaremos al doctor - le dijo y ella solo murmuro un si mientras calmaba su hija

Tucker le dijo cosas nuevas como que estaba comprometido con valeri, era dueño de una empresa de alta tecnología y que antes de ser Rey iba a ser austronauto y que su boda fue unos días después de su coronación convirtiendo a Sam en la reina fantasma y que le resultaba casi imposible tener hijos biológicos debido a su mitad fantasma pero de todas formas ya tenían a Elle y estaban felices con eso , Sam había desarrollado el poder de controlar las plantas debido a ser coronada como la reina pero no se podía transformar en fantasma

Vio a Sam, su yo mayor con la pequeña Ella en medio de ellos dos saltando con sus manos agarradas a ellos

\- vamos a ir a Amity ¿ Quieren venir ?- pregunto

\- Claro, solo iré a recojer unos planos que deje aquí la semana pasada - dijo dándose vuelta para correr a su habitación

\- Será emocionante - dijo Danny

\- llevaremos a Sam al doctor así que puedes caminar x allí y observar cuanto a cambiado Amity - sonrió

\- puedes llevarme a comer helado y al parque, jugaremos a la pelota, puedo enseñarte mis lugares favoritos- la pequeña Elle, hablando alegremente

Sam estaba por hablar pero Danny la interrumpió - me encantaría eso Ellie, solo pídele dinero a tus papás - todos estallaron en risas

\- puedo papi - pregunto dándole los ojos más tiernos

\- claro princesa - respondió entregándole lo suficiente para ambos

\- bueno, ya estoy listo vamos - Tucker interrumpió la habitación

Todos asintieron y volaron así el portal más cerca

lle llevo a un joven Danny al parque mientras sus padres se dirigían al médico Tucker decidió acompañar a su sobrina y la versión más joven de su mejor amigo

\- tío Tuck, podemos ir al parque- pregunto la joven Ellie, nadie le podía decir que no a esa niña

\- claro, princesa, quieres jugar en lo columpios- observo correr a la niña así ellos

\- Es una niña muy tierna - comento Danny a Tucker- veo que la quiero mucho-

\- Creo que como hija única es la niña más consentida, aunque tiene unos modales creías que tiene más de seis años- se rió lijeramente Tucker

\- Cuéntame más de este futuro, es increíble, la tecnología desarrollada - observo a su alrededor las personas con mochilas Jets y los carros volando lijeramente sobre el asfalto

\- si, tú y yo jugamos un poco con eso - se encogió de hombros - tenemos suficiente como para pagar la universidad de Ellie tres veces además de comprale un departamento- sonrió - si no lo notaste al entrar a tu mansión aquí en el mundo humano, realmente no la usan mucho, pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en el castillo Phantom- concluyó

\- tengo más de lo que imaginé - esto iba más para el que para Tucker - Estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto, supera todo lo que imaginé - comento - quiero decir, se que quiero pasar mi vida con Sam y que formariamos una familia pero esto es alucinante - sonrió

\- si creo que esos fueron tu votos matrimoniales - y observo como el joven Danny se sonrojaba , Ellie corrio hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa

\- quiero un helado tío , podemos ir por uno por favor - suplico

\- Claro cariño, vamos - sonrió

Pasaron un gran día entre jugar con Ellie, comer helado y jugar más ya casi era medido día cuando su yo mayor apareció con Sam junto a ella le gritaron a Tucker para q fuera a hablar con ellos, no pudo escuchar lo que decían Sam tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su yo adulto parecía emocionado la cara de Tucker paso de sorprendido a emocionado en un segundo junto con la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto

Caminaron para encontrarse con el

\- ¿ Que es lo q están mal ? - pregunto a su futura esposa

\- Nada esta mal, me dieron vitaminas solo eso - comento pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro

\- creo que podríamos ir a comer a casa y pedir pizza - sugirió Danny

\- suena bien, vienes Tuck - pregunto Sam

\- no, gracias pero le prometí a valeri ¿Porqué no nos reunimos para cenar ? Invitan a nuestros familiares y contamos las noticias - sugirio

\- suena perfecto, verdad Sam - pregunto Danny

\- Claro - acepto - haré un poco de lasaña vegetariana y valeri podría llevar su famoso pastel de carne - comento

\- perfecto, le diré y nos vemos en la noche, para los fentons y Manson - cuántas personas eran

\- No, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad regresan la otra semana , y si les contamos ahora podrían tomar un vuelo de regreso esa misma tarde - Sam hizo los ojos en blanco

\- de acuerdo chicos , nos vemos - saliendo en dirección a casa

\- ¿que clase de noticia es ? - pregunto un joven Danny

\- ya lo verás -dijo Danny con una gran sonrisa

\- vamos a casa- llamo Sam - ELLIE VAMOS A CASA BEBE - grito Sam a su hija, quien corrio hacia sus padres

\- como estás mami - pregunto su hija, agarrando la mano de su mamá y papá

\- estoy bien princesa - declaró Sam

Se dirigieron a la masion Fenton dónde Ellie no pudo evitar contar los sucesos de su mañana con el joven Danny y su tío

El jóven Danny no podía evitar pensar que era la gran noticia

La tarde paso entre prepara una cena decente para el apetito Fueron de parte de Sam y Dany mientras el joven Danny acompañaba a Ellie contándole historias sobre sus padres y ella

\- Entonces ese Dan, quería quitarle el trono de mi papá retandolo a ... - se detuvo para pensar bien la palabra - un dolor - sonrió

\- duelo - corrigió el joven Danny

\- SI - respondió - pero mi papá es muchooo más fuerte que ese Dan - sonrió la pequeña niña

\- en serio dime cómo princesa - tenía que saber que clases de poderes tiene, nadie se lo había dicho

\- mamá dice que cuando papi se convirtió en rey - dijo sacando un libro para colorear - se volvió muuuchooo ma fuerte - saco su lengua concentrándose en su dibujo - papi puede hacer nieve pero andes de su coronación la nieve se derretía en algunos mese, pero cuando se convirtió en rey nada lo puede derretir al menos que papi así lo quiera, también puede comunicarse con mami - hizo una pausa y frunció su ceño- tele...fon...tica..te - termino concentrándose para decir la palabra correcta

\- telepáticamente - pronunció el joven Danny

\- Sip- sonrió y volvió hacia su dibujo - papi dice que hay mucho más que eso pero son sus poderes favoritos - admitió

\- increíble - suspiro Danny

\- papi dice que la mayoría de sus poderes se desarrollaron cuando tuvo la pubertad fantasma - sonrió escribiendo su nombre en la parte inferior de la hoja - yo le pregunté qué era eso a mí papi, se ahogo con su vaso de agua y dijo que era tema de adultos - se encogió de hombros

\- en serio, bueno a de tenér razón - le sonrió cálidamente a su princesa - ¿ que fue lo que dibujastes? - pregunto

\- A ti, ves aquí estas tu en el parque - dijo señalando la hoja - y aquí está el tío Tuck - dijo emocionada

\- me regalas tu dibujo - le sonrió a la niña

\- en serio! - exclamó emocionada - claro - acepto

\- ELLE! DANNY ! BAJEN LOS INVITADOS ESTAN POR LLEGAR - grito Sam desde la planta baja de la casa

Todos estaban allí su mamá su papá no había muchos cambios en ellos lo más notorio gmfueron las arrugas x aqui y allá el cabello d Jack era de un tono gris opaco incluso Jazz llegó con un hombre de cabello castaño ojos verdes con lentes le dijieron que era su esposo al parecer el fue el primero de los hermanos Fentons en casarse, valeri y Tucker llegaron después juntos con el pastel

Nadie cuestiono la presencia de el joven Danny cuando el señaló esto todos se encogieron de hombros y dijieron que han visto cosas más extrañas que clase de vida llevaba

La mesa grande y lujosa rebosante de comida vegetariana, carne y dulces para Jack , una conversación muy vivida alegre todo gritaba FAMILIA y no podía estar más feliz por eso

\- saben extrañaba a toda la familia junta - señaló Valeri

\- si, no hemos tenido el tiempo- dijl Sam con un suspiro - demasiado trabajo - recordó

\- hablando de eso como van las cosas con la Zona Fantasma ya todas las naciones firmaron el tratado - resonó la voz de Jazz - no se ha escuchado demasiado de eso -

\- nunca pensé que firmar un tratado llevaría tanto tiempo- respondió con un gemido Danny - no sé que les toma tanto tiempo, pero ya sabes las potencias más grandes firmaron, hay algunos que cuestionan todo, pero creo que para este año lograre convencer al resto - comiendo un bocado de ensalada

\- Tía Val - llamo Ellie desde la par de su mamá - porque tu pastel sabe diferente - preguntando con curiosidad frunciendo el ceño

\- bueno princesa, gracias por notarlo - esto hizo que la niña diera una gran sonrisa - son los vegetales - respondió con una gran sonrisa

\- VEGETALES- grito Tucker, tosiendo fuertemente

\- O vamos Tuck hace años que hicistes las pases con los vegetales - respondió Sam rodando los ojos a su amigo

Solo se cruzó de brazos murmurando acerca de cómo fue engañado y que hay límites

Y con eso toda la sala estalló en risas

\- y Danny Junior - los dos Danny's hicieron una mueca ante el nombre - de que tiempo vienes - Valeri, recogió un trozo de comida con su tenedor

\- tengo dieciseis años - sonrio - es verano - respondió

\- O , es ese año dónde paraste el tráfico por qué ... - empezo a contar la historia

-SAM - gritaron al unisono los dos Danny's

\- lo prometiste- comenzo el joven Danny - que no se lo cantarias a nadie - termino el adulto danny

\- no son divertidos - dijo en voz alta

\- ¿ Cuál es la historia papi ? - pregunto la pequeña Ellie - cuéntame la historia ... Por favor - dijo dandole los ojos de cachorrito a los que nunca pudo decirles que no

\- más tarde cariño - prometió Danny antes que Sam respondiera, la niña no olvidaba ninguna promesa está vez no se salvaria

Todos se rieron, Ellie lo tenía en su mano

\- bueno, y ¿cuál es la gran sorpresa ?- sonrió Tucker el ya sabía pero querría ver las reacciones de todos

\- bueno ya sabes - se removí Sam en su asiento - que Danny y yo no podemos tener más hijos verdad - todos asintieron ante tal información, nadie mostraba su tristeza ya tenían a Ellie pero en el fondo Sam quería saber qué era lo que se sentía, aunque Ellie siempre le sería más que suficiente

\- bueno resulta que Sam a tenido algunos cambios debido a la coronación- sonrió - su ADN se a funcionado con el ectoplasma y se a convertido en un híbrido igual que yo - todos rindieron ante esto - falta poco para que logré estabilizar una forma Fantasma- finalizó

Todos los felicitaron, alegre y celebrando a su alrededor hasta que Sam hablo de nuevo después de terminar de masticar un poco de su comida

\- a si, también estoy embarazada- la sala estalló en gritos


End file.
